


Amalgamation

by julietofmayfair



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, My attempt at writing a TMA episode please enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-19 06:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22339573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julietofmayfair/pseuds/julietofmayfair
Summary: Case #0141506 - Statement of Max Marino, regarding the events witnessed aboard flight BA179.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 19





	Amalgamation

**Author's Note:**

> Please read this with a S1 mindset, I'm barely through S2!  
> (If you want the best experience, find some scary background instrumentals and put some voice acting into your reading. Make the Archivist proud!)

####  **ARCHIVIST**

Statement of Max Marino, regarding the events witnessed aboard flight BA179. Original statement given June 15th, 2014. Audio recording by Jonathan Sims, Head Archivist of the Magnus Institute, London.

Statement begins.

**ARCHIVIST (STATEMENT)**

I've always hated planes, ever since I can remember. I never though of myself as an aerophobe, though--at least not back then. Sure, if there was any other alternative for my travels, then yes, I'd avoid flying, but I've never been so unreasonable as to refuse if it's the only way about. I _hate_ it, though. I know statistics claim that flying is by far the safest way to travel, but there's something about the whole thing that just seems... _wrong._ The planes all look too heavy, too...delicate, almost, to be able to do what they do. So no, I don't enjoy flying, and the events that happened last month have done little to change my mind.

It was my brother's announcement that ended getting me back up in the air. He's older than me, just by a few years, but ever since we were kids we've been thick as thieves. You could say he broke my heart when he told the family he was leaving old Derby to pursue his film career in New York, but I knew he always dreamt of finding fame in the Big Apple, so I tried to be happy for him. I didn't see much of him after that--what with the Atlantic Ocean separating us--but we'd always keep in touch. He'd tell me about his film projects, and I'd fill him in on my own accomplishments working for a programming company. So yes, we were close. That's why it didn't come as a surprise when he told me he was going to get married. I knew he had been dating this girl for quite some time--a graphic designer, I think, really sweet girl--, so hearing the happy news obviously made me feel overjoyed. Well... _mostly._ There was, as you would say, a catch. The wedding--a nice spring affair, as the invitation said--was to be celebrated not in London, but in _the States._

As I've said, I'm not an unreasonable man, and I wasn't about to miss out on my brother's wedding, so the only thing left for me to do was to muster my courage and prepare for my eventual trip across the pond. Unfortunately, none of my parents could accompany me on the flight, as both of them were flying about a week early to help my brother with the preparations, but I tried not to worry too much about it. I figured whether I was alone or not would make no difference at all on my inevitable fate aboard. Of course, I didn't really _believe_ that, but if I repeated that enough at least it would help keep my fears at bay.

By the time the dreaded day came, I wouldn't say I was the picture of calmness, but I was feeling alright, by my standards. Flight BA179, May 14th, from Heathrow to JFK. It was an afternoon flight--not what I would have preferred, but the drive from Derby to the airport is already two hours, and I wanted to give myself ample time to get there. Heathrow was as chaotic as I would have expected, but thankfully I managed to get through the whole thing without too much hassle, and before I knew it I was sitting in front of my gate waiting to board. I tried not to think about the next 8 hours or so I'd have to spend trapped up high in the air, but when the speakers blared and beckoned us all to prepare for boarding, well, my heart couldn't help but skip a beat.

No sooner had I stepped foot inside the aircraft that I began to feel the aseptic, almost claustrophobic atmosphere getting to me, so I made my way as fast as I could through the narrow aisles until I had located my seat, on what would be the right side of the plane. On the few occasions that I do fly, I always make sure to get an aisle seat, and this time was no exception. Window seats terrify me, and there's honestly nothing enjoyable about a middle seat, so the aisle it is. If anything, it makes me feel like I'm closer to the exits, and I'll take what I can get. This plane didn't have middle seats, though, at least not on this section, so that meant I'd only have _one_ person bugging me on their way to the restroom, which was fine by me. I didn't have to wait long for him to appear. He looked...unremarkable, really. Just a skinny, balding middle-aged man, maybe a bit skinnier than most, yeah, but I can't say I payed him too much attention at the time. He gave me a polite smile, and I stood up to let him get to his seat, then sat back down and waited for takeoff, and as far as I knew, that was that.

Thankfully for me, the next couple of hours went off without a hitch. The most dreaded part of any flight for me is definitely takeoff. The sudden acceleration that thrusts your body into your seat, the horrible roar of the engines as you speed down the runway, and of course the sinking feeling in your stomach once the huge aircraft gets airborne...needless to say, I don't find it pleasant. But the skies were clear, and once that was over and done with, I began to relax a bit. Some time later our flight attendant--a kind-eyed woman whose nametag proclaimed her to be called Lucy--came by pushing the service tray, offering everyone the age old option of beef or pasta. As flavourless as it was, I finished my pasta off as I was feeling rather hungry, and by the time I snuggled back down into my seat to try and get some rest I began to believe that maybe the worst was really now behind me.

It didn't take long for that feeling to fade. I had almost drifted off to sleep when we hit that first patch of turbulence. It jolted me awake in an instant, and all I could do to halt my rising panic was to grasp the armrests of my seat like a vice. You know, I've heard of people that actually _enjoy_ these bouts of turbulence. They think it's _fun_ , like...a rollercoaster, or a trampoline, and honestly I don't know what they're smoking. Me, I just feel...helpless. Complete and utterly helpless, at the mercy of the elements and the plane, which at any minute seems like it's about to drop. This time was bad. The whole cabin shook violently with every plunge and leap, and I wasn't sure if the thumps I was hearing were the overhead luggage bumping into one another, or the beating of my own heart. I was already out of my mind at that point, so I'm pretty sure I was acting on impulse, but I really wish I hadn't done what I did next.

The shaking went on for what felt like hours, but could not have been more than a few minutes. I was so scared and so desperate for contact that, after one particularly nasty plunge, my hand shot out and, instead of grabbing onto my seat, gripped the arm of my neighbor. He turned to me, clearly startled, and honestly, I can't blame him. I apologized for my sudden outburst and removed my hand, but as I did that I noticed that my palm felt... _odd._ Sticky, maybe, as if when I had touched this stranger some of his skin had been now left on mine. I said he had seemed unremarkable to me at first, but as I studied him closer this time, I could see I had been wrong.

He was _thin_ \--I knew I said this before, but I think that might have been an understatement. His skin--which was mottled and parched like old leather--stretched painfully across his body, and all over him sharp edges of bone jutted out, as if trying to pierce through the near crumbling flesh. I took a quick look down at his forearm, and as I feared, there it was--a large, discolored patch of skin, right where I had grabbed him. I blurted out another apology, laughing to disguise how uncomfortable I felt, then said my name was Max. 

I...don't know what made me introduce myself to this stranger. I certainly didn't want to, but I didn't know what else to do, and I didn't want to seem rude. The man stared at me, and I could see his eyes were sunken and hollow, with a depth and a pull to them that almost made me feel dizzy. He spoke at last, in a voice so strange I almost didn't recognize it as such, and said _"Ace"_. I assumed that was his name and nodded, but something about the way he sounded seemed... _unreal_ , although I couldn't just place why. I didn't want to find out, though. The encounter had left me feeling restless and unnerved, so I just smiled politely and turned away from him, hoping that would be the end of it. But still I felt the man's gaze boring into me--unrelenting and scrutinizing and _absolutely maddening_ \--, and I swear if I had had the chance I would have stood up and fled from that seat, just to get away from it. I should have, because I don't think I'll ever forget the next thing he said to me. Out of his mouth--once again in that peculiar cadence--came the words _"Are you scared?"._

I need you to understand something. I _know_ what I heard, I'm sure of it. It's not the fear talking, or the damn aerophobia, and I'm _definitely_ not insane. If you want to doubt me, then I guess I can't stop you--it's not like I've got proof or anything--but believe me when I say that of this, I am certain.

It wasn't his voice--or, maybe I should say, it wasn't _just his voice._ Yes, I could hear what sounded like a male's tone, deep and hard and exactly what you'd expect from a man like Ace, but underneath that...there were others. Other voices, all saying the same words but all...different. Higher and brittle, guttural and taut, and even one that sounded to me like a child. They spoke in unison, layered one on top of the other, until I couldn't spot where one ended and another began. Ace's voice was a chorus. 

I sat there transfixed, once again face to face with this man's unflinching stare, and with a thin voice barely perceptible above the thrum of the airplane I said _"Yes"_ , although if the question had been about the turbulence or...something else, I was no longer sure. The answer had clearly pleased Ace. A lopsided grin crept across his face, exposing teeth yellow with rot, and when he moved closer to me and I could feel his warm, fetid breath on my skin, it took all I had not to push him away. And then, with all his voices chiming as one, he whispered _"Don't be, it's not your time"._

I didn't understand. What did he mean by _"it's not my time"_? Time for what? Death? Or something else? My mind was beginning to spin out of control, trying to make sense of the man's cryptic message, but Ace just stood up and gave me a smile, completely oblivious of my apparent terror. He muttered an _"excuse me"_ and pointed in the direction of the restroom, and stunned as I was, I moved to let him pass. 

As I watched him walk off towards the front of the plane I wasn't sure what to feel anymore. On one hand there was the _relief_ : seeing him amble away meant that, even for a brief moment, I was free from his disturbing presence, and if it was up to me he could stay locked in that cramped restroom for the rest of the flight. But on the other hand, there was also _fear._ If Ace was sitting beside me, then at least I knew where he was and what he was doing, but with him gone...well, let's just say I have a very _active_ imagination when it comes to panicking. I tried to push those thoughts away and get some well needed rest, but try as I might I just couldn't stop thinking about him. 

It wasn't until a bit later that I really started to get worried. I had assumed he would be back in his seat soon, but as time ticked on, there seemed to be no sign of him. I checked my watch and saw he had been gone for what seemed like 20 minutes. Say what you want, but _that_ was no bathroom break. I didn't know what I'd do if I found him, but I knew I couldn't just sit there and wait, so I stood up and made my way up, heading for the restroom.

The plane was silent as I moved carefully along the aisle. The overhead lamps had been turned off, so the only sources of light that illuminated the cabin were the few rays of setting sun that filtered in through the half-closed shades, as well as the hard, electronic glow of a couple of tv screens. Row after row, people dozed off peacefully in their seats, and for a second I wondered if all I had experienced in that flight was nothing more than a strange dream. Evidently it wasn't, because when I reached the restroom I could see the overhead sign was green. I pushed the door a bit, and sure enough, it was unoccupied. Where could have Ace gone to? I was sure he hadn't walked past me, and it seemed impossible that he would have sat down somewhere else, as the plane was pretty packed. Still, I tried to survey the seats from my vantage point, trying to find the man among that sea of obscured faces, but he wasn't there. That's when I heard a noise coming from behind me. It was faint, but it had that unmistakable layered quality I had come to associate with my strange companion. I turned and found myself staring straight at the drawn curtains that separate the passengers cabin from the galley.

I crept silently towards them, my heart beating faster and faster as I approached. If Ace was indeed there, doing God knows what, then I did _not_ want to alert him. The noise was louder now, a bit muffled still but clearly of Ace's making. I stood in front of the curtains and paused, and for a second all I could hear was the sound of my quickened heartbeat. I should have run away. I should have turned around and gone back to my seat, and maybe then I wouldn't be here giving you this statement, but somehow...I didn't. With trembling fingers, I reached for the curtain and started to draw it back, but what I saw and heard right there froze me right in my tracks.

There was Ace, kneeling on the cold floor of the galley. Across his lap, lying down and motionless, was the body of a flight attendant. I recognized her as Lucy, the woman who had served us dinner earlier in the flight, but if she was passed out or worse, I couldn't tell. What I could tell was that something was very, _very_ wrong. Ace's mouth was wide open, and I don't know if it was the fear or what, but it looked deformed, like his jaw had grotesquely unhinged. But the worst thing was the sound. Out of that gaping mouth came that horrifying cacophony of voices, and they were _screaming._ It was muffled--distant, as if the noise came from beyond a soundproofed room--but I could _feel_ it, hundreds and thousands of voices, all shrieking and screaming from within that body with a force and a _hunger_ that was beyond anything I'd ever heard before. I stood there, peeking through the tiniest gap of those curtains, my blood frozen and my muscles unable to move as I witnessed that nightmare unfold in front of me, but as I watched Ace's body bend closer towards the flight attendant something in my brain snapped free and I couldn't stand it anymore. I let go of the curtain as carefully as I could and just...walked back to my seat. 

I could have shouted. I could have called for help and alerted everyone in that godforsaken plane about that _thing_ and maybe then we could have saved that woman, but...I did nothing. Funny thing, that. I never thought of myself as a coward, but then again up until then I had never been face to face with such pure danger. I sat back down and, in my reflection on the screen before me, I saw I had been crying. What did I see there in the galley? I wasn't sure I understood, but as I did my best to clean my tear-streaked face I reminded myself that this was no dream. Who--or _what_ \--was Ace? Suddenly I remembered the vacant seat beside me and a new wave of panic coursed through me. What if he came back? Had he seen me spying there? I waited for him once again, just as I had only moments ago, but still...nothing. Whatever he had been doing, returning to his seat didn't seem to be part of his plan. And then there was the woman...

I had to do something. You might think me mad for this, and honestly I can't blame you, but _I had to know._ I wasn't going back--there was _nothing_ in the world that could have made me move from my seat again, I'm not _stupid_ \--, but looking up I saw a row of buttons directly above my head, and I had an idea. Among the buttons, next to the lights and the controls for the AC, was the flight attendant call. I knew that if I pressed that, _somebody_ back there would be alerted and come to me. So I did.

I didn't know what I expected to happened. I wasn't even sure if the woman was dead or not--or if Ace was still lurking there somehow--but as I pushed that button all I wanted was some kind of answer. The little sign turned on, but there seemed to be no movement coming from the galley. I was ready to assume the worst, but right in that moment the curtains parted and I saw a figure begin to approach. In the dark of the cabin the only thing I could see was its shape sillouhetted against the stark lights behind it, but it was enough for me to sigh with relief. It was a flight attendant. She walked slowly towards me, and with each step she took I could see her a bit more clearly, and without a doubt, it was Lucy. She looked unharmed and well--which honestly surprised me--but there she was, alive. I grinned from ear to ear at the sight, ready to ask her what had become of her strange assailant, but when she finally arrived next to me and her face came into full view, well...I didn't have many reasons to smile anymore.

It was her eyes that made me realize. I remembered her kind gaze from before, but as she stood by me now, all poised and polite, I could see her eyes were sunken. Her lips curled into a gentle smile, but whatever warmth was there did not reflect itself in her gaze. It was dark, and pulling, and not unlike that of Ace. Drawing closer to me she asked if there was anything she could do for me, and I think if I hadn't been terrified already I would have fainted. There, as she opened her mouth and spoke those words to me, I swear I heard the unmistakable sound of a chorus of voices. 

Stunned as I was, I managed to shake my head and mumble an apology. Whether she noticed my fear or not, I don't really know, but she just gave me a nod and another smile, her calling eyes once again sending shivers down my spine. With a swift move, she turned away from me and started moving back towards the galley. I watched her, all the time waiting for her head to snap back and fix me with another one of her stares, but she didn't. She just kept going until she reached the end of the aisle and, without even glancing back, disappeared behind the curtains. 

And that was that. I can't say I remember much about the rest of the flight, really. I don't know if I dozed off or not, but before I knew it, we were there. The landing was particularly rough, but after all I'd been through, well...I guess a bit of shaking didn't seem that bad anymore. I didn't see Ace again, and I certainly did not look for him. If he got out of the plane after me--although I can't imagine where he'd have been hiding--, I have no idea, but somehow I doubt it. As for Lucy, I saw her standing by the exit door as she greeted each passenger that went through, but I did not meet her eyes. 

I debated telling my family about these events, but I finally decided against it. They did notice my rather extreme apprehension for the trip back home after my brother's wedding, but knowing of my fear of flying they just chalked it up to that. Lucy wasn't on that flight, and I think if she had been, then I wouldn't have come back at all. I'm still afraid I'll cross her on the street someday. Ace had said it wasn't my time back then, but if I ever meet her again, then I'm afraid it just might be.

####  **ARCHIVIST**

Statement ends.

Well, as far-fetched as it sounds, I can't help but be reluctant to dismiss Mr. Marino's statement as the delusions of a scared mind. The character of Ace seems particularly interesting here, as he seems to share many of the traits displayed in one of my predecessor's statements. That one--although certainly more contrived that Mr. Marino's--did feature a creature similar to Ace, a _"collection of consciousnesses"_ referred to by its rather eccentric author as the _"One True Being"_ , or the _"Amalgamation"_. I doubt I can find that statement again, what with the mess Gertrude Robinson has left me with, but if need arises, I'll have Martin look for it.

Coming back to our statement, the records from British Airways show that there was no person named Ace aboard flight BA179 on May 14th 2014, but a bit more digging indicates that a man by the name of Joseph Rook, who matches the physical description given of our mysterious entity, did board the same plane as Mr. Marino. Tim reached out to the police and, according to them, Joseph Rook had been declared missing a couple of days after the flight, and has yet to appear. If we really are dealing with this Amalgamation parasite here, then I'm afraid Mr. Rook must have been its host.

Speaking of hosts, I had Tim look into the flight attendant as well. If we take this statement as truth, then this Ace--a name that, according to Martin, means _"unity"_ , which, if anything, proves that the paranormal can also have a sense of humor--can jump from host to host. Unfortunately, Miss Lucy Pearson, flight attendant with British Airways, has also been declared missing, early in 2015. Neither she nor her body have been found, bearing a striking similarity to Mr. Rook's case. Discarded hosts, perhaps? Or just a coincidence?

Anyway, we tried contacting Mr. Marino for a follow-up statement, but he refused to comment further. It seems that, in recent months, Mr. Marino has become a bit of a recluse, going so far as to quit his lucrative programming job and start working freelance from his home. It seems Ace's threat has deeply affected his psyche, and whether his fears are unfounded or not, we can't be sure.

What we do know is that, with Lucy Pearson gone, the trail of the Amalgamation has been lost for now. Without further clues, I don't think there's much we can do to track it down. All that remains is for us to keep our eyes open and our ears alert for future encounters with the entity. If the Amalgamation does exist, then I doubt we've seen the last of it.

End recording.

**Author's Note:**

> (Sorry if the formatting is weird, I tried to follow the unofficial transcript style but Ao3 is going to kill me one day aaa)  
> I hope you guys found it at least 1/10th as interesting and scary as I saw it in my mind, because I sure had fun writing it!  
> Also, "I don't think we've seen the last of it", oh we sure have Jon, I can't write lmao.


End file.
